Shadow of the Angel Assassin
by snyderk161
Summary: Angel has been watching the founding members and they have noticed. But what does she want with the Justice League and what does she plan to do to Ra al Ghul? What secrets does she know? Rated M for cursing and bloody scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to all the others that have read some of my other stories, I want to say sorry about not updating my stories. I just have a ton of other ideas and stuff to do that I'm having trouble writing up new chapters. Sorry I will try to work on that. Enjoy. I don't own JLU.**

**Break Line**

A young girl, dressed completely in leather, sat on a rock as she watched the seven founding members of the Justice League kick some bad guy butt in a rural part of Brazil. Giganta fell hard into a huge tree, courtesy of Wonder Woman. Bumble-Bee was sent flying after he tried to attack the Martian Manhunter. The other founders took out their enemies as the girl studied their moves and defenses. One day, she would have to fight them one day and she was going to be ready.

**Break Line**

"Batman," J'onn J'onzz called out, "Did you notice a girl watching us in Brazil?"

"Of course. She was probably an assassin of al Ghul's. Why?"

"She looked as if she was studying us to find out of identities. She worries me. I couldn't read her mind at all. It was like a blank board."

Batman turned to face J'onn. "What do you mean you couldn't read her mind?"

"I could not access her mind to read it actually."

"Come on. The founders need to have a meeting."

Batman walked away with J'onn following while telepathically contacting the others to meet them in the founders' private meeting room.

**Break Line**

OC's POV:

I walked into Ra's temple that held his 'Pit of Youth' and watched as he revived himself in the water.

"Ahh…" he yelled as he exploded from the water. I rolled my eyes. It didn't hurt. He once had stuck me in the Pit because I broke my kneecap and it didn't burn AT ALL. Ra was being a big baby and a drama-queen. Talia suddenly clapped a hand down on my shoulder.

"Do not roll your eyes at my father, apprentice," she snapped, coldly. I turned and rolled my eyes at her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she opened her mouth, probably to give me what she thought was a difficult exercise for me to do, when Ra walked up behind me. Her mouth snapped shut.

"Angel, what is this I hear about you being in Brazil watching the Justice League?" He asked, toweling his hair dry.

"Well, I know I will one day fight them and I want to be prepared to defeat them. I was studying their strengths and weaknesses and their moves to know the best and most efficient way to take them out," I addressed Ra, calmly. Talia snorted.

"How do you know you're going to get a chance to fight them? Why do you think you are good enough to take on the Justice League?" Talia asked, laughing in my face and smirking. I smirked back.

"I have a better chance than you considering that I studied all of them instead of sleeping with and having a kid with a founder of the Justice League," I revealed her secret as I spoke. Talia face got bright red and her eyes darkened. She was pissed. You see, Ra didn't know that Talia's son, Damian, was Batman's son and that Talia still slept with Batman every now and then. I just continued to smirk as Talia got more and more pissed. Ra turned towards Talia, looking equally pissed. He had told her not to continue seeing Batman and was happy about the fact that she had gone behind his back.

"You little, puny, insufferable…" Talia started only to be interrupted by Ra.

"TALIA, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SEEING BATMAN?" Ra hollered. Talia flinched and I decided that it was time to leave. I slipped out of the temple and onto the main compound when Batman stepped out in front of me.

**Break Line**

**Earlier in the founder's private meeting room:**

"Why are we here Batman?" the Flash asked, putting his feet on the table and reclining in his chair.

"We have a problem."

"Noo. That can't be right. We never have problems," Flash drawled dramatically. Shayera and John rolled their eyes at Flash's sarcastic reply.

"There has been a female assassin following us that J'onn cannot connect to mentally. Her mind is blocked and she has been studying us. I believe that she works for Ra al Ghul. She has the same training as Damian and the same ability to hide in broad daylight. I nearly couldn't see her, but I did manage to get a picture of her which I have sent to Damian for him to try to identify. His answer should be coming in at any moment," Batman said, as a beep sounded telling them that Damian had given his answer. Damian's face showed up on a video feed and he looked quite grim.

"Batman, where did you get this picture?" Damian snapped, sounding as if the girl's picture made him very nervous.

"I took that picture of her when we were in Brazil. Why? Who is she?"

"Her name is Angel Parricida. She has worked for Grandfather since she was born. She's a year younger than me and twice as good. She always was a fast learner and Ra's favorite student, me aside. She is able to take down men three times her size. She has the potential to take out or take over Grandfather and Mother's League. She's an orphan and Ra gave her a name. Parricida means assassin. She is the angel assassin. The shadow of Ra. Be very careful if you approach her. She is highly dangerous, even to me." As Damian finished, an alarm went off. He glanced up and the Justice League watched as Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin dash past.

"Robin, Scarecrow is robbing Gotham National Bank! Come on!" Nightwing hollered as he jumped onto his bike, having to wait for Damian to get on the bike.

"I'll have to explain later, Father. Goodbye." And with that final sentence, Damian cut the feed.

**Break Line**

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Here is Angel's description.**

**Name: Angel Parricida**

**Occupation: Assassin**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Weapons of Choice: Sword and Whip**

**Height: 5 feet**

**Place of Living: Ra al Ghul's Main Compound**

**This is all I have for now, but I will get more later. Please R&R. I beg.*on knees***

**-snyderk161**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated. I am still trying to figure out my new Windows 8 laptop. Enjoy.**

**Break Line**

**Still earlier in the founder's private meeting room:**

The Justice League watched as the screen went black. The founders looked at each other and then at Batman.

"We need to visit her. At Ra's compound," Batman said, heading for the Javelins.

"But Batman, Robin said that she was dangerous even to him. He was trained by them and you," Flash said, having been extremely worried by Damian's comment.

"I know that, but I have an idea." Batman headed towards one of the Watchtower's many storage rooms instead of the Javelins. He rummaged around inside for a couple of minutes before he came back out. In his hands he held a bunch of electric nets that could be thrown onto a suspect to subdue that person. He handed one to each of the founders.

"When I give the signal, throw these nets on her. This will give off enough electricity to penate her armor, but not too much as to kill her."

The others nodded and they boarded one of the Javelins, taking off towards the green and blue colored planet below.

**Break Line**

**Ra's Compound, Later**

**Angel's POV:**

I smirked as the other founders surrounded me.

"What do you think that you can do to me? I can fight you and easily beat you. I know your weaknesses and strengths. I know how to-Ahhgggaaa!" I screamed as the heroes tossed the nets at me and activated them. I collapsed to the ground, barely breathing as my world went black.

**Superman's POV:**

I felt really bad about hurting a child, even if she had the ability and knowledge to kill us. Her screams as we activated the nets were blood-curling. Batman signaled for us to turn the nets off and picked the girl up off the ground once the nets stopped steaming. I noticed that no one had come running because of the screams.

"Batman, no one has come running. They should have been able to hear her screams," I said, as the others began to notice the same thing that I had. He looked around and then turned back towards us.

"We are near the torture area. They most likely thought that the screams were from someone's torture. But we should get out of here soon, in case someone does notice that the screams weren't from torture. Let's go."

Bruce walked back into the woods nearby which had helped hide the Javelin. Batman laid the girl in one of the seats and climbed into the pilot seat as J'onn sat in the co-pilot seat. The rest of us foucknd our seats and buckled in. I happened to be sitting next to the girl and strapped her into her seat as her head lulled against it.

"J'onn,"I asked, once the Javelin was in the air, "can you check to see if she is alright?"

"Of course," J'onn said, getting up and walking towards the farthest seats where we were sitting. The girl moaned as J'onn placed his hands on either side of her head. His eyes closed in conctraion. His eyes reopened after a few moments.

"I can't access her mind. It's blocked."

"She's been trained to have a mental block up at all times," Damian said, his face appearing on the screen in front of the Javelin.

"Did you and the others stop Scarecrow?"

"Yes, Father. Is that Parricida in the back of the Javelin? How did you capture her?"

"We went to Ra's compound and electrocuted her with the electric nets. We are flying back to the Watchtower now. Go to bed. It's 3 in the morning and a school night. And tell Dick that he is to go to bed as well. I don't want him going downtown tonight."

"Understood, Father. Anything you want me to tell Todd or Drake?"

"Tell Jason to give his cigeratetes to Alfred. I won't have him smoking while he is with us. Tell Tim that his school is closed tomorrow due to construction. He doesn't need to get up at 5. Batman-out." Damian's face disappeared from the screen as Flash turned to Batman. I turned my attention back to the girl as her eyes began to open. I could hear Flash asking Batman about Jason's smoking in the backround. The girl sat up and looked at all of us and started to laugh, throwing her head back tand giving full out belly-laughs, but the evil kind. Batman and Flash both turned at the sound of her laughing as did the others. I looked at her strangely before she lunged at me, pulling out a good size piece of Kryptonite. I immeditaly felt the effects of the rock from my home planet. She quickly unbuckled and leapt to her feet. Flash was suddenly at her side and snatched the Kryptonite out of her hand.

**Break Line**

**The stupid computer keeps going back and deleting what I wrote so I am stopping there. I only own Angel. Please R&R before I destroy my new laptop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating. I've been busy. Enjoy. I only own angel.**

**On the Javelin:(Still Superman's POV)**

The girl whorled around and would have grab the Kryptonite if Flash wasn't already next to Batman, who put the Kryptonite in one of the lead-lined pockets in his belt. She lunged for him, but I grabbed. Since the Kryptonite was contained, I had my powers back. Batman came over and with a bit of his knock out gas, the girl was out. We were approaching the Watchtower by the time we had her back in her seat and the rest of us were seated with Batman piloting in the front.

**In the Watchtower: (Angel's POV)**

I woke up to a metal ceiling and a chain. A single chain with a matching cuff secured me to the metal bed that I was laying on. The cell was made completely out of metal, except for a large window that was obviously a one-way window. These people needed to get a clue. This was like a re-run of Law and Order. I rolled my eyes as I slipped my wrist from the cuff and walked over to the window. I looked and saw a light switch and turned off the lights, which allowed me to look into the room behind the window without looking like an idiot. I spotted Damian al Ghul and waved, "Hi, Damian." I turned around and walked back to the bed that was actually pretty comfortable, but then again I had been living as an assassin and Ra doesn't think that we should sleep soundly.

I plopped down on the bed and crossed my legs and waited on Damian. He walked in after a moment, probably because 'Daddy' had to give him a speech on how to deal with me if I got violent.

"So did 'Daddy' have to give you a talk about what to do if I decided to attack you?" I ask, smirking.

"No, I gave him earlier, before they capture you. Also, I don't think you are in any position to be a smart-ass. Now why were you spying on the Justice League founders?" Damian asked, his face like rock. I smirked at that thought. I always had thought of Damian as hard-headed.

"Now, why would I tell you what I was doing? That's not how I work and you know that. So why did you even bother to ask?"

"I thought that maybe I be nice, but if you want to do this the hard way," Damian waved his hands and Miss Martian and the Martian Manhunter walked in. I threw my head back and laughed. I laughed as their faces showed confusion and a little worry.

"N-Nice try, D-Damian, but you can't-t penetrate m-my mind," I stuttered out, still laughing. I fell back on to the bed and continued to laugh my head off. Damian sighed and led the Martians out of my cell. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it around myself as the heavy metal door slammed shut. I decided that since I was going to be hear awhile, I was going to take a nap that wasn't forced.

**Break Line**

I was waken to the smell of food and the shutting of my cell door. I opened my eyes and watched as Damian placed a tray with food on a folding table near my bed. I arched my eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were a waiter, too, Damian," I said haltingly. He just rolled his eyes.

"I am not your waiter, so don't get used to it. If I had my way, you wouldn't get any food at all."

"Oh! Why do you have to be so mean to me? What did I ever do to you?"

"Let's see, how about the time you nearly killed me by throwing me down the cliff or when you pretended to be me and attacked Mother and Grandfather or how about-"

"Okay, okay. I get it, I wasn't a very nice kid, but I've grown and matured. I only do that to the newbs."

"You are an assassin and-"

"Oh look who's talking! You are the grandson and son of assassins. The only good in you comes from Batman and even that ain't much," I snapped back at him, furious. How could he stand there and call me an assassin while he was one himself. His face showed his anger and he reached out as if to smack me when the door flew open and there stood the oh so glorious founder of the Justice League.

"That's enough, Robin. Go back the conference room," Batman snapped, since it seem as if he wasn't happy with 'Robin' either, although I don't think his reasons were same as mine.

**Break Line**

**I'm sorry for not updating, but I have been busy with my Science Fair Project. Great News though, I'm finished my project. Yea!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R. Thanks! Night.**

**-snyderk161**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back. Sorry for not updating. I hope you like this chapter. I only own Angel.**

**Break Line**

I watched 'Robin' storm out of my 'cell' as Batman came in and sat down. He gave me his famous Bat-glare. (A.N. What's up with the Bat prefixes?)

"How do you know Robin's real name?"

"Well, considering that I was raised with him and I played my greatest pranks and tricks on him, yeah I'd say I know what his 'real' name is," I said, smirking.

"What do you mean, you were raised with him?" Batman asked. How could he not understand what I said?

"Well, what I mean is that I lived and trained with Damian all of his time at al Ghul's main compound," I explained to the idiot dressed as a giant bat that was standing in front of me. He glared down at me as if he could hear my thoughts as I thought them. It would have been weird if I had not grown up around psychic assassins all my life. I just smirked, again. His face became an unemotional mask and he walk out of the room. My 'cell' became silence as I was left alone.

**Break Line**

I was half asleep when the door opened. I glanced up at the green skinned Martian that stood before me. I reclosed my eyes.

"Do you want something?" I asked him, hearing him pull up the chair that was at the table on the other side of the room. The Martian didn't bother me as much as Damian or Batman.

"The others decided that it would be a good idea if I would talk to you," he said, in his quietly calm voice.

"Alright," I said, as I stood up. I remade my bed, than sat back down on it. I then turned my attention back to the Martian Manhunter. His dark orange eyes represented a sharp contrast to his light green skin. His eyes stared into mine as I felt his mental touch in my mind.(A.N. if you know what that quote is from leave a review. Also, that was not meant as a romance thing.)

"You can ask me any questions you want. You don't have to be in my mind," I said, causing the silence in the room to vanish. His face showed his surprise, though it was slight.

"You can sense someone's mental touch? That impressive. Where, may I ask, did you learn this?" He questioned me, his head cocking to the side.

"I was taught at al Ghul's. Same as Damian or 'Robin' as you know him. Every assassin that was trained there was taught to build up mental blocks. It helped that some of those assassins were psychic meta humans, although Ra's didn't know that. He never knows anything. He's an idiot, biggest of his kind," I explained, with perfect calmness. His eyebrows rose slightly, but that was nothing I hadn't expected. I mean, I had been studying them for months. I knew exactly what I should tell them and what I should keep a secret. I couldn't let them know what I had planned.

I was going to take out the Justice League and then Ra's and Talia would see that I could do what they couldn't. I would be the greatest assassin ever. And that was my goal.

**Break Line**

After about three hours of talking to the Martian Manhunter, I was wiped out. He asked if he could test my mental boundaries. Let me tell you, if he asks you don't. You won't stand a chance. I was just about to go to sleep and rest my mind when Batman stormed in with Superman and my dinner in his left behind jet stream of air.

"Get up!" He snapped. I smirked.

"Did someone get under your skin, Dark Knight?" I asked, trying my best to look innocent. He just glared harder. Superman was at the table placing my meal, which forced me to get up and walk to the other side of the room to eat. Superman turned towards me.

"We wish to talk to you about some of the things that you talked to J'onn about. We would like to know more," Superman explained to me quietly, but he was really begging Batman with his eyes to let him do the talking. Batman just glared back. I smiled at Superman and nodded my agreement. His prideful look made me laugh inside, but outside I was more unemotional than Batman. Batman leaned down and slammed his hands down on either side of my dinner and shoved his face into my mine.

"Yes?" I asked, innocently.

"We want to know what you know about us and we want to know now!"

**Break Line**

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R. Bye.**

**-snyderk161**


End file.
